cookingmamafandomcom-20200215-history
Crafting Mama
Crafting Mama is one of the many spin-off games Mama has been featured in. It came on October 26th. Coming around the same time as Babysitting Mama. In this game, one could make all sorts of different crafts ranging from clay pots, kites, dolls, earrings, and much much more for a total of more then 40 crafts and projects! Unlike the main stream games, this game doesn't feature unlockable outfit pieces and trophies. Instead the player can have Mama wear certain objects they have made, and also change certain features. For more info on what is changeable, view "Wearable Items" further down on the page. Modes In this game there are 2 main modes but 5 in total. They are: *'Let's Craft - '''the main mode of the game, like its normal series counterpart. In this mode the player can pick a craft/project and make stuff to unlock more crafts and items for Mama to wear. *'Mystery Crafting - In this mode the player will make a mystery craft! Upon completion they gain another to do. There are 12 in total but they are the same items as in the main mode. *'Craft Collection - '''Here is where one can play minigames with mostly all of the crafts earned or change certain features with them. Some crafts have multiple forms and appearances one has to make in order to add them to the collection. *'Mama's Gallery - 'As one beats the game, a new little present will be unlocked. Scroll down further for info on each one! *'Crafting Party - 'Multiplayer mode! *'Options Menu Crafts #Squirt Gun #Earrings #Paper Sumo #Pressed Flower #Ocarina #Candle #Pinwheel #Needle Felting #Bamboo-copter #Floral Garland #Paper Airplane #Deco Sweets #Wind Chime #Balloon Art #Boomerang #Xylophone #Mama Tower #Origami Mama #Patchwork Tapestry #Balancing Toy #Kaleidoscope #Necklace #Clock #Japanese Kite #Dried Flower #Hair Band #Maracas #Scarf #Felt Doll #Embroidery #Stamp #Dice #Mug #Bird House #Jar #Dish #Cushion #Apron #Ribbon #Kerchief Minigames Each item has a minigame that comes with it when viewing the item in the Collection. The object used in the minigame will change to match the one you currently have selected. (For example, if you made a pink apron then Ichigo will be wearing it.) Each minigame has 2 gold coins to be earned and when both are won a gold badge/coin icon appears behind the object. The minigames include: *Catch Apples using the Apron *Stack cushions with Ichigo *Clean the Kerchief *Put the ribbons into the matching design spaces *Fix your Mama Doll *Pick the cup that is hiding the accessory *Find the difference with the patches *Touch the girl wearing the matching necklace *Find the pairs of earrings *Touch the center of the faces that pass by *Generate electricity by breathing into the Mic or moving the fan to spin the pinwheel *Throw the boomerang to pop balloons *Give the Hair Band to the friend at the right time *Fly the Airplane by blowing into the Microphone *Play Paper Sumo *Deliver the gift *Carry the Jar *Deliver the Mug *Play the Ocarina *Carry the dishes *Load the deco sweets onto the box *Catch with your finger *Play the Xylophone *Take pictures of each bird that pops out of the bird house *Play Mama Tower *Fly the Bamboo-copter *Shoot the targets *Raise the kite *Give Floral garlands *Take out the bookmarks on each page one is shown on *Pop the balloons *Make floral wreaths *Stamp each document properly *Blow out the candles *Take a peek *Make a yarn ball by moving the ball of yarn in the indicated direction *Ring the wind chime *Embroider a lot! *Touch the time *Shake the maracas Wearable Items This is a list for the crafts one can use to personalize Mama or change little aspects like the clock or wallpaper. *Apron: Changes the color/pattern of Mama's apron *Kerchief: Same as above *Ribbon: Give Mama a cute hair bow *Patchwork Tapestry: Changes background *Necklace: Give mama a cute necklace *Earrings: Same as above *Hair Band: Choose one to make Mama wear *Floral Garland: Same as above *Scarf: Give one to Mama *Embroidery: Adds a small cute patch to Mama's pocket on her Apron *Clock: Changes the clock in the upper corner Mama's Gallery For each successful craft/project completed, Mama will receive a new item in her Gallery. Each can be viewed or animated by tapping them with your Stylus. *Lamp: Turns on *Record Player: makes music *Toy Chest: toys pop out *Mama Doll: cutely poses *Camera: Snaps a photo *Fireplace: Fire comes on *Cactus: Blooms tiny flowers *Drawer 1: yarn ball pops out *Drawer 2: Ruler comes out *Pillows: Puff themselves *Window: Max pops in *Teddy bear: Stands up to wave *Cuckoo-Clock: Bird chirps *Plant: Watered and sparkles *Drawer 3: Dust flies out *Drawer 4: Scissors appear *Pictures: Mama with Takuya and Max, Mama and Ichigo with giant Strawberry, Ichigo's birthday, Daisy field Mama and Max, Mama and Max, Autumn, Mama and Ichigo as cheerleaders, Mama with frosting, Mama and Ichigo make a snowman of Papa, and lastly a Chinese new year photo. Trivia *Natasha, a character who appeared in Cooking Mama 2: Dinner with Friends but was absent in Cooking Mama 3: Shop & Chop, managed to return again, but Jacob, who only appeared in Gardening Mama did not. **In relation to the above, their sprites are also copied from both Dinner with Friends and Gardening Mama. Gallery crafting mama.jpg|Delivery the gift crafting mama 2.jpg|Find the matching one crafting mama 3.jpg|Catch apples in the apron crafting mama 4.jpg Crafting 2.jpg Crafting.jpg Stretch.png Crafting mama.png Fashion it.png Clay.png|Mix the clay! Fly the plane.jpg Catch.jpg Cut it.jpg Make strawberries.jpg Category:Games Category:DS Games Category:Cooking Mama Games